21 Things You Don't Know About HP Characters
by Mischief is Managed
Summary: 21 things you might not have known about the Harry Potter characters. May be slightly AU since we don't know everything about the characters. Especially the minor ones. Everything will be kept canon though. T for some cursing and maybe violent mentions.
1. 21 Things About Percy Weasley

A/N: I know this is the start of a new series. I currently have no stories going currently so I'll be able to update this more. The first one I'm going to start out with is Percy because I adore him, even if you don't. Please review who you want me to do next. Thank you all so much. –MM.

Percy Weasley

1) He loved being the youngest child. For the two years that it lasted. Then came Fred and George, then Ronald and then Ginny. He had always suffered from extreme middle child syndrome.

2) He always called Arthur and Molly, mother and father. Not mum and dad like all of his other siblings did. It was the day that he came back when he called his father 'dad' for the first time.

3) He truly believed that his loyalties lay with the Ministry.

4) Still, he could never get himself to believe that Dumbledore was a mental lunatic like he claimed.

5) He decided to remove himself from his family based on some advice Fudge had given him.

And he would do anything to please Fudge

Even if it meant rejecting his mother's Christmas present

6) When he first got his mother's present he reminded himself of what Fudge told him. He sent it back without even bothering to look at what it really was. He never saw that it was a hand-knitted jumper.

He might have taken more thought about the whole situation if he had.

7) He never thought about his family after that day until she came along. Audrey.

8) He met her through the Ministry. She went to school with him, but he had never noticed her. She was in Ravenclaw and two years below him. She was a hard worker and persistent. She was also artistic, caring, hopeful and extremely close with her family. She was almost everything Percy wasn't.

9) He still really loved her.

10) He never asked her about her blood status.

11) When he found out he wished he had asked her. It would've saved him a lot of trouble. He wouldn't have gotten so attached.

12) He was there the day she was fired. He wished he could've done something. When he went home that night, he convinced himself that he would do something next time if something like that ever happened again. To anyone.

13) He was there when they dragged her in for questioning.

And no matter what he told himself before, he still stood there beside Fudge and did nothing.

14) It was when he saw another man stand up for her, his Audrey, and help her to not be sentenced to the dementor's kiss that he finally realized what was happening. What he was becoming.

15) He was a coward. He finally admitted it to himself when he saw Audrey in the other mans arms, thanking that man instead of **him**.

It was then that he realized where his true loyalty lay. He went home to his family.

16) He always thought that they shouldn't have forgiven him. Some of his siblings thought that he was right.

17) He had always thought that it was his fault Fred died. George didn't stop him from thinking that either.

18) It was when he married Audrey that he finally felt some of the guilt slip away. George had come up to him and told him he was proud of his big brother. It couldn't have meant more to Percy.

18) He wanted to name his son Fred II after his deceased brother. It was a shame that he had only girls and that George beat him to the punch.

19) He still loved his girls nonetheless. Lucy was the younger one and exactly like her mum. Molly was the eldest and was like him. Percy asked Audrey if it would be alright to name their first daughter after his mother and if they had a second after Audrey's own. Audrey couldn't have been more delighted about the idea.

20) It was a hot day on June 2004 when he finally felt like a part of the family again.

21) He felt like a Weasley again.

A/N So there you have it. I did name Molly after Molly Weasley obviously and Lucy after Audrey's mum. I did also make Audrey a muggle-born too, I hate when people make he a muggle. I don't know why honestly. I know some people despise Percy and I understand. Don't worry though; I'll do more characters that more people like soon. So suggest who you think I should do next. It would mean a lot. Thank you. –MM.


	2. 21 Things About Narcissa Malfoy

A/N: I got a lot of private messages and story alerts for this story! Thank you all so much, reviews on here are greatly appreciated though. Suggest who you want me to do next. You know you want to. Just click the button. I know you can't resist. –MM.

Disclaimer: If I had blonde hair and an English accent maybe it would be more believable that I would be J.K Rowling. But alas I have my awful New York accent and my dark brown hair. This means I am not which also means I do not own Harry Potter.

Narcissa Malfoy

1) She absolutely loathed the nickname 'Cissy' that had been given to her. She also hated when people called her older sisters 'Bella' and 'Dromeda'. She never could understand why someone would want to change those names. They were beautiful elegant pureblooded names. Bella and Cissy sounded like something a muggle would be called.

2) Her earliest memory is of her father using the cruciatus curse on her mother. Andromeda was crying, she herself was crying and Bellatrix was doing nothing. She had always found it odd how her sister had no reaction to their mother's torture.

3) She didn't love Lucius at first. She admired him though. He was charming, rich, and most importantly a pureblood.

She would never be caught married or even involved with a mudblood like her sister had been.

4) She remembers when Andromeda was disowned. She actually was serious when she told their parents that she was engaged to a mudblood. Narcissa had thought it was a joke.

She realized that it wasn't a joke when she saw no one else was laughing

5) She actually got an invitation to Andromeda's wedding. On It said that Andromeda wanted her littlest sister at her wedding.

6) Narcissa always claimed that the invitation wasn't meant for her.

7) She was no longer Andromeda's littlest sister. No matter what Andromeda had thought.

18) She had hoped never talked to Andromeda after the wedding fiasco. That plan was foiled when Andromeda sent her patronus to the Black household saying how happy she was not that she was married to that Tonks fellow. She warned Narcissa to marry for love and not for blood.

9) Narcissa always thought that Andromeda was lucky for sending the patronus when Druella and Cygnus weren't home. Their parents would've have called what Andromeda said traitors lies.

10) No matter what Andromeda said Narcissa was delighted when her father said that the Malfoy family requested Narcissa for their son's bride.

11) She thought she was in love then.

12) She confused admiration for love.

13) She had moved out of her parents home and in with Lucius after they were wed. Malfoy Manor was lovely. Though it was lonely.

14) Secretly Narcissa was happy when she saw that a letter had been sent to her from her sister. Her face fell when she saw who it was from and what it had said.

15) It was from Andromeda and it had said that she was pregnant.

16) Andromeda was pregnant and Narcissa was having trouble conceiving.

17) When her son Draco was born Narcissa was delighted. She had thought that it never would happen. That she wouldn't have been able to conceive, to produce an heir for Lucius.

That's what happened to Bella. That's what drove her mad.

18) She was afraid to be driven mad like Bellatrix had been.

19) She loved her son more than anything. Especially more than Lucius, though she had grown from admiration of the man to love in the years they spent together.

20) When Lucius was in Askaban she finally cracked. She was terribly afraid that she would lose who she loved most.

Especially when Draco's mission was confirmed.

She never would forgive herself for doing that to him.

21) Her rebellion had been for Andromeda and it had been a quiet one.

"Dead."

A/N: It's done. I've been wanting to do this forever honestly. I just love Narcissa so much and I'm a sucker for a good Narcissa/Lucius fic. Well that's all I have to say. Just review for more. Please. –MM.


End file.
